When estimating the amount of carpet needed to cover a given area, one must typically measure the dimensions of the given area to obtain a first set of visual indicia, preferably in the form of a rough diagram with each length along the perimeter of the area dimensioned. The dimensions of the given area can be measured in any number of fashions, including stretching a tape measure along each edge of the floor to be covered.
Once this is accomplished, it is necessary to fit the carpet to the area. This typically involves the practice of optimizing seam locations and minimizing waste. This is generally done by an experienced estimator who works with pencil, scratch pad and his/her experience to determine how many yards of the carpet are necessary to complete the job and also, how the carpet is to be cut and fit to install the job.
Estimating errors are particularly costly. If an error is on the high side, the customer either purchases too much carpet, or the customer receives a lower estimate and goes with a different carpet company. If the error is on the short side, insufficient flooring is ordered and the job can often not be properly installed.
One attempted solution to the above problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,056. The '056 patent describes a method and apparatus for producing a detailed plan by interaction between an operator and a plotting system. The plotter of the system is manually manipulated by an experienced estimator to establish the initial seam position. If the initial seam position is improperly located, the method and apparatus allow the experienced estimator to manually select a new seam position. The method and apparatus also allow the experienced estimator to identify compatible source and target areas for scrap.
The '056 method and apparatus still require the use of an experienced estimator to input information through the plotter. In the case of high volume carpet or floor covering retailers, a large number of such experienced estimators is required to process all of the orders to be filled.
Whether carpet companies employ a completely manual system or a system such as the one disclosed in the '056 patent, experienced estimators are required. Unfortunately, experienced estimators are becoming more and more difficult to find. In addition, the personal experience these estimators rely upon to make their measurements is becoming a lost art that has not been passed onto the next generation.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a fully automated method and system for preparing a detailed material cutting specification used to cut and fit the material into a given area.